Primer error Destino escrito
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Bella es obligada a asistir a un baile, como acompañante de Mike Newton. Pero el mencionado comete un error: presentarle a su fijación de matrimonio al amor de su vida. Mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Epaaa! Hey heyy como andann? Mis lectoras favvz? ^^… Sorry x andar tan daah pero es que wii cn este new fic… tengo expectativas xD… Les platico en el otro fic. (El de algo más). Lean que ahora actualizo! See ya! ^^

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme! Los pondré en papel especial en el fic… Este u otro. Gracias! ^^.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

P.V. Bella

-Mamá, puedes dejarme ya, por favor? – Mi voz sonaba ahogada por momentos, gracias a los tirones que mi madre me proporcionaba al cepillarme el cabello.

-Isabella, no seas necia y quédate quieta, sí? – replicó y yo suspiré.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más que me llamen Bella. Según mi baja autoestima, yo no soy bonita, más bien me considero promedio. Soy delgaducha, no atlética. Tengo cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, ligeramente ondulado, y ojos café chocolate. Estatura promedio. Soy mediocre. Yo pienso que nací en el siglo equivocado. No soy como esas típicas niñas de alta sociedad con las que estoy obligada a convivir. Odio las compras, y andar paseando. Prefiero leer o simplemente pensar. 1917 es una época con poca imprenta, pero leo lo que se puede.

Volviendo a mi tortura, hoy mi madre, Reneé, y mi padre, Charlie, había sido invitados a un baile con su única y torpe hija, que dada la casualidad, soy yo. Reneé se había empeñado 3 horas en dejarme "presentable", pero no me había dejado ni verme en el espejo. Supuse que solo era porque no quería aumentar mis falsas esperanzas de verme bien.

-Cariño, están listas? – la voz de mi padre resonó detrás de la puerta, al tiempo que se escuchaba el golpetear de sus nudillos en la madera.

-Iremos en un minuto! – gritó mamá – Solo debo arreglarle el pelo.

-Bien, pero dense prisa o llegaremos tarde…

-Los Swan nunca llegamos tarde. Los demás siempre llegan demasiado temprano.

Rodé los ojos mientras mi madre seguía cepillando. Aumentó la velocidad. No le gustaba que los demás llegaran demasiado _demasiado_ temprano. La familia Swan tenía una posición acomodada, por eso la invitación a mi funeral. Quiero decir, al baile. Al baile que ofrecía la familia Newton, en honor al cumpleaños de su hijo, Mike. Era por eso que mi madre me había secuestrado para torturarme jugando a la Barbie Bella. Porque debíamos dar "una buena impresión".

-Madre, podremos irnos YA?! – Decidí preguntar antes de que me diera un ataque de histeria.

-Agh, Isabella! Siempre tan impaciente como tu padre. Suspiró y dejó el cepillo en el tocador. – Ta-dán! Terminé.

Me levanté con cuidado de no caerme, dado a que soy muy torpe, y caminé hasta el espejo. Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, supe que esas 3 horas habían valido la pena. Mi vestido azul, de fina seda, se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como un guante. Incluso, podría decir que me hacía una figura más curvilínea. Mi madre sí que sabía elegir. Aparte del vestido, el peinado, consistido en un elaborado moño recogido detrás de mi cabeza con dos horquillas brillantes; y el maquillaje en suaves tonos a juego con el vestido, me hacían ver mejor. Y eso tenía que admitirlo.

-Wow – fue lo único que pude decir.

-Te gusta? Bien. Lo sabía. – Dictó antes de que pudiera contestar. – Debemos irnos. No estropees nada, por favor. He escuchado que el joven Newton busca esposa, y algunos dicen que tiene los ojos puestos en ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ese tipo estaba llegando muy lejos tratando de conseguir mi mano. Parecía que no sabía que era 'No'. Yo quería a alguien que me quisiera de verdad, no a un niñato consentido que solo se había encaprichado conmigo.

-Madre… - iba a rebatirle, cuando a la habitación entró mi padre enfurruñado.

-No es por presionar, pero dijeron un minuto, y…

-Ya, ya! Son unos impacientes! – Reneé salió de la habitación con su vestido verde esmeralda ondeando tras ella. Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco ante tal drama, y salió después de ofrecerme que pasara.

-No te preocupes, - dijo antes de que bajáramos – tu madre solo te torturará poco tiempo en el baile. Después se irá a maltratar a alguien más. Como a mí por ejemplo. – Reímos y besó mi frente. Pero me removí por dentro. _Poco tiempo_. Otras 3 horas?

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos, cerrando la casa.

-Vaya! – dijo Reneé moviendo el pie rítmica e impacientemente sobre el pasto húmedo del jardín – Creí que eran ustedes quienes tenían prisa…

Mi padre rió ante el comentario y después me indicó que subiera al auto.

No sin cierta resistencia, y muchas súplicas de poderme quedar en casa, subí y cerré la puerta tras de mí. No sería una noche agradable. De eso estaba segura.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Jaja espero q les guste y q lo sigan leyendo ^^ Lean el otroo! See u later! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Juju… Lean! Y dsps comment xD**

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme. **_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Primer error, destino escrito.**

P.V. Edward:

Eran las 9 p.m., una hora antes del estúpido baile al que estaba obligado a ir, y estaba muuy aburrido, tendido sobre mi cama, recién salido de bañar. 'Edward, somos nuevos en el pueblo, solo quiero que conozcamos algo de gente aparte de Anne…' había dicho mi madre, Elizabeth, para obligarme a ir. Pensaba en como escaparme de ésta, pero era prácticamente imposible. Nada se le escapa a Elizabeth Masen, y eso era algo que bien sabía yo.

Ah, por cierto, soy Edward. Edward Anthony Masen para ser exactos. Soy alto, ojos verdes de mi madre y cabello cobrizo heredado de mi padre. Según mi madre, soy guapo, lo cual me hacía sentir patético. Digo, a quien le gusta que su madre le diga eso?... En pleno siglo XX!... Bueno, aparte de ello, soy tranquilo… Y algunas chicas me acosan, lo cual me da bastante miedo. Nunca he tenido ni planeo tener novia. Interferiría con mi carrera de médico.

-Edward? – escuché de repente tras mi puerta. Aún no me había vestido!

-Emm… estoy aquí, madre.

-Puedo pasar?

-Esto… - me envolví mejor dentro de la toalla antes de responder – claro.

-Bueno, solo venía a decirte qu… - se quedó parada en seco en el umbral de mi puerta, con su mirada pasando constantemente de mi ropa extendida sobre una silla, a mí.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! – explotó. Vale, estaba en problemas – Falta menos de una hora para el baile y tú…!

-Calma, madre – dije levantándome – ya me visto.

Me echó una mirada al más puro estilo 'Elizabeth molesta' y salió de la habitación echando pestes por la boca.

Decidí agradecer que seguía vivo y movilizarme. Me puse el incómodo traje rápidamente, e intenté peinarme de nuevo, en vano. Mi cabello nunca conseguía estarse quieto. Bajé las escaleras tras echar una última mirada al espejo, y mis padres ya estaban esperándome.

-OH, que lindo se ve mi niño! Se está haciendo todo un hombrecito… - exclamó mi madre cuando me vio. Hay algo más vergonzoso que tu madre llamándote así? No, no había.

-Mamá… - Intenté protestar.

-Mamá nada. Edward, no se ve precioso? – dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-Mhh… claro que sí, cariño. Le contestó conteniendo la risa. El era Edward primero o así lo llamaba yo.

-Gracias por la ayuda – mascullé inteligiblemente.

-Bueno, ya, creo que debemos irnos.

Salimos todos y, tirando por la borda todo el empeño que puse en quedarme en casa, subimos al auto. Sería una noche pesada.

Llegamos en 20 minutos y en otros 5 estábamos dentro.

-Elizabeth! Edward! – nos saludó la anfitriona de la fiesta, la Sra. Annelisse Newton – Cómo están?... Oh, Edward! – dijo dirigiéndose a mí por primera vez – que gusto que estén aquí! – dio un paso hacia atrás después de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y un abrazo a mi padre.

-El gusto es nuestro, Anneli…

-Oh porfavor, - cortó a mi madre – llámenme Anne. Oh! Y aquí… - desvió su mirada hacia un costado, donde había una réplica suya pero más baja y en varón: rubio y de ojos azules, con una mirada de superioridad – les presento a mi hijo. Mike.

El susodicho se acercó a besar la mano de mi madre y darle un apretón a la de mi padre. Ellos se presentaron amablemente. A mí solo me dio una seca cabezada que le devolví con el mismo odio. Tendría más o menos mi edad, y estaba seguro de que no nos llevaríamos nada bien.

-Padre, Madre, Sra. Newton, Mike – dije sin mirar al último realmente – disculpen, pero creo que necesito algo de beber. Con su permiso…

Huí del lugar en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera esconderme el resto de la noche, y de paso observé el recibidor completo. Lujoso. Joyas y oro por todos lados, y aproximadamente unas 25 mesas redondas con manteles blancos y bordes dorados, esparcidas con gracia por toda la habitación. En eso estaba cuando una cara familiar llamó mi atención.

-Jasper? – Aventuré – Jasper Hale?

-Eh? Sí, soy y… - se volteó lentamente hasta que me vio – Edward? Eres tú?

-Jasper! – saludé con más energía.

-Edward! – me respondió de la misma manera, antes de levantarse y tenderme la mano.

-Cuánto tiempo! – comenté.

-Y tanto… - comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña figura que halaba de su traje. Era una chica, que se veía de nuestra edad, aunque algo baja de estatura, con un cabello negro y corto, con una punta para cada lado. Sus ojos color dorados derrochaban curiosidad. Piel pálida, como casi todos en Chicago.

-Oh, sí – dijo Jasper golpeando su frente como si se le hubiera olvidado algo sustancial – Edward, ella es Alice. Es mi novia… prometida mejor dicho. – dijo orgulloso mientras observaba a la pequeña chica con afecto.

-Un placer – dije inclinando la cabeza. Ella parecía una chica calmada, pero repentinamente se puso de pie con una agilidad asombrosa y me dio un abrazo de lo más efusivo.

-Hola! Soy Alice. Alice Cullen. Jasper es mi novio!. Oh claro, el acaba de decírtelo. Amo la moda, los gatitos, el rosa y el morado, y… - habló tan rápido que me dejo mareado. Se dio cuenta de esto – Oh. Lo siento, Estás bien? Enserio, lo siento. Suelo hablar muy rápido. Deberías…

-Alli – interrumpió Jasper con su calma habitual. Eran polos opuestos! – mejor deja que se siente.

Ella me dirigió una mirada cargada de disculpa y yo le sonreí en señal de que no había problema. Se fue hacia su asiento, dejándome con Jasper.

-Si que es hiperactiva, eh? – le comenté. El rió.

-Si que lo es. – suspiró – Es perfecta.

-Uff… Como digas – rodé los ojos y sacudí mi traje con una mano. Empezaba a mosquearme que mi mejor amigo tuviera novia y fuera tan empalagoso, cuando ambos habíamos jurado no tener novia nunca. Se que fue a los 10 años y que es algo infantil, pero yo seguiría con mi promesa.

-Edward, Edward, Edward – dijo moviendo la cabeza y riendo como si yo fuera la persona mas idiota del mundo.

-De que coño te ríes? – Escupí. – Nunca me voy a enamorar. No romperé la promesa.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros – no puedo meterme en tu vida – mentira. Era mi mejor amigo y el sabía que podía – pero estoy seguro de que lo harás. Mira cuantas chicas tienes babeando por ti! – dijo señalando con la cabeza discretamente a un grupo de chicas que me miraban maravilladas – Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien. Incluso puede que sea _hoy mismo_.

Negué con la cabeza. – Yo no quiero salir con una de esas chicas sin cerebro que solo les importa la sociedad. Y todas son iguales. – vi como me arqueaba las cejas y me apresuré a disculparme – Bueno, si te fijaste en Alice supongo que ella es diferente. No saldrías con una descerebrada. Pero te digo, amigo mío, nunca, NUNCA jamás, me voy a enamorar.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Muajajajaa… No digas mentiras, Edward! xD… Pobrecito, aún no sabe lo q le espera ^^ xD… Uff… ya contesté los reviews en el cap anterior, ahora solo les comunicaré una cosa… Hoy, lunes 15 de Junio del 2009, comenzando el comunicado a las 6.32 pm, quiero comunicar dos cosas: Uno: Me entregan mi PC en una horaaa! A las 7.30!!! Chicas, recemos xk se haya guardado la información! Dos: Feliz cumpleaños a Malúú! ;DD… Auunq nos hayamos dejado d ver, espero tnga un happy happy ^^… Oops! Había una 3ra cosaaa!... Déjenme pensar… Yaaa! Tengo un new fic! ^^ (Ya se q piensan: 'QUÉ?! Ésta chica q escribe tan feo y apenas y puede con su alma ya va para publica otro fic?! xD) Jajajjaa… Es q Uff… Ayer me puse a ver la 3ra temporada completa de Sakura Card Captor… Como Shaoran le va a decir a Sakura que le gusta y en eso entra Keroooo! Estúpido Kerberos! ¬¬ xD… En fin, estaba en clase de… Biología? Sí biología, y en eso (I)!!! Se me iluminó el cerebro xD… Y dije: bueno… No voy a copiar la historia de Sakura Card Captor, pero porqué no hacer de nuevo ese tipo de amor? Sí! En el que primero odias al tipo y acabas amándolo?! Y comencé a escribir… Ahora tengo un montón de ideas y quiero escribirlas… Por eso: Les subiré el 1er cap de la historia… Ustedes me dicen si les gusta! Si no, pues la borro y sigo escribiendo para mí solita ese fic en mi libreta, si les gusta pss… Vale, lo subo xD… También Vida N.M.H. Me dio una idea… Como la quiero un madral, le voy a hacr un fic! ^^… Tratará de los JoBros, así q si a algn le gustan estos preciosos hermanitos, espero lean el fic ;DD… Y quiero reviews! Muchos muchos muchos… xD jajaja mentira, no los voy a obligar a que me dejen reviews, aunque admito que me harían sentir genial ^^… Bueno, en 45 minutos vamos a saber si puedo actualizar ¿Algo más? Esta misma noche, o hasta que escriba un poco más… y enserio, quiero que lean mi new fic! pLz! T.T… si no les gusta ps yaa… Bueno, para entrar se van a mi perfil, ya saben ;D… ****Well; See u later! ")**

Att. Dany, Bella, Enana xD (Yoopli xD)


	3. Chapter 3

P.V. Bella

-Reneé! Charlie! Qué bueno que hayan podido venir. Oh, Isabella, te ves hermosa! -llegamos puntualmente a casa Newton. Mejor dicho, a la mansión. A la mansión de los Newton. Nos recibió la señora Annelisse, la madre de Mike. Abrazó a mi madre y a mi padre, y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias -me ruboricé y bajé la mirada.

-Oh, Annie, gracias por invitarnos -intervino mi madre.

-Gracias a ustedes por asistir. Ahora... Mike!

Gemí de disgusto, y afortunadamente solo me escuché yo. Detrás de ella apareció un chico alto, se podría decir que guapo, rubio, de ojos azules que yo conocía muy bien. Me había molestado... Perdón, se había fijado en mí desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Madre, me has llamado? -preguntó Mike con cortesía.

-Sí, sí cariño. Mira quienes han llegado! -Mike nos observó a sus padres y a mí, y sonrió. Besó la mano de mi madre y estrechó la de mi madre, y llegó hasta mí. Besó mi mano también y me dijo:

-Qué gusto que vinieras, Isabella -me sonrió más ampliamente y yo me asqueé por dentro. Este tipo no se cansaba.

-Claro, Mike. -intenté sonar amable, pero más bien soné irritada. El rió por lo bajo y habló.

-Madre, -comenzó, tomando mi mano y arrastrándome con él hasta donde se encontraba la aludida- crees que sería prudente si llevo a Isabella a dar un paseo por la reunión?

-Oh, Mike, que maravillosa idea! No creo que sea imprudente, para nada. Reneé, Charlie, están de acuerdo?

Mi padre, al ver mi cara de irritación, iba a protestar, pero mi madre se dió cuenta de esto y se adelantó:

-Claro, claro, vayan! Nos veremos en nuestra mesa después, Bella. -me guiñó un ojo y asintió. Mi padre me dirigió una mirada de perdón y cerró los ojos. Suspiré.

-Vamos, Isabella -apuró Mike.

-Sí, vamos...

Pasamos por las mesas principales del salón, Mike presentándome a todos como Isabella, su 'amiga'. Entre comillas, pues, cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de algún conocido suyo, le guiñaba el ojo y nos sacaba rápidamente de ahí.

-Isabella, mucho gusto -esa era mi presentación, y la había repetido fácilmente unas veinticinco veces, una con cada conocido de Mike o mesa del salón. Llegamos por fin a la última mesa, y agradecí llegar ahí. Estaban mis únicos conocidos en todo el salón, además de mis padres y los Newton.

-Sr. y sra. Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie... Edward -Edward? Ese nombre no me era conocido. Todos los demás sí, claro, pero... Edward? Busqué con la mirada al dueño del nombre y por poco me suelto del agarre al que Mike me tenía firmemente sujeta. Era guapísimo! Y esa palabra no bastaba para describirlo. Cabellos broncíneos, ojos verde esmeralda y un aire desgarbado que me atraía inexplicablemente. Además, un cuerpo muy bien formado se podía adivinar bajo ese traje. Me ruboricé por ese pensamiento, no era culto. Me dí cuenta de como Mike pronunciaba el nombre de Edward con indiferencia que rayaba el odio, pero éste lo ignoraba olímpicamente- permítanme presentarles a...

-Bella! -la voz de mi duende favorito cortando las palabras de mi acompañante, me sacaron del asombro que Edward me había producido. Alice se levantó para abrazarme y yo me solté de Mike para corresponderle. Alice, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria.

-Alli! -le respondí eufórica. Me fijé en su vestido: estaba preciosa. Era parecido al mío, pero en color verde. Le combinaba perfectamente.

-Estás muy guapa, Bella. Has escogido tú el vestido? -me cuestionó mi amiga con sarcarmo. Ella sabía cuanto me incomodaba escoger mi ropa. Me ruboricé... de nuevo! Como podía pasarme eso tan seguido?

-No, Alice. Reneé lo escogió por mí.

-Pues hizo bien -dijo con orgullo-. Casi como hubiera elegido yo. -rodé los ojos. Duendecillo con ego hasta las nubes.

-Vaya, Bella, te ves bien! -otra voz conocida me hizo rodar los ojos.

-Hola, Emm. Tú también te ves bien.

-Claro, Bella. Eso ya lo sé. Alice me ha ayudado -me guiñó y sonreí. Por algo era hermano de Alice. Si Alice era un duendecillo, Emmett era un oso. Un estúpido oso con ego hasta las nubes.

-Eso se nota. Hola, Rose -saludé a la despampanante chica que estaba sentada al lado de Emmett. Rosalie Hale. La prometida de Emmett. Una chica digna de aparecer en una portada de revista: rubia y con ojos azules, y el cuerpo mejor formado que he visto en mi vida. He de aceptar que baja un poco mi autoestima.

-Bella -me sonrió y yo a ella. Nos llevábamos genial.

-Te olvidas de mí -se mofó alguien. Miré al lado de Alice, y ahí estaba Jasper, el gemelo de Rosalie, que hizo un puchero. Alice era su prometida. Me haría sentir extraña cuando Alice se casara.

-Claro que no. Hola, Jasper -reí y el lo hizo también. Traté de no desviar la mirada, a su lado estaba el dios griego que respondía al nombre de Edward-. Y antes de que lo digan! -pasé la mirada hacia las dos parejas al centro de la mesa- No me he olvidado de ustedes. Hola, sres. Cullen. Sres. Hale -asentí en su dirección y ellos asintieron de regreso.

-Hola, Bella -dijeron los cuatro. Alguien carraspeó y volví la mirada. Pronto deseé no haberlo hecho. El dios griego me mirava fijamente, entre divertido y frustrado.

-Oh, casi me olvido! -Jasper se dió un golpe en la frente- Bella, él es mi mejor amigo. Edward.

-M-mucho... Mucho gusto. -tartamudeé. Me sentí estúpida y la sangre volvió a subir a mis mejillas. El me sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, Isa...

-Bella -lo corté antes de que terminara y el rió. Me sonrojé aún más y le sonreí de vuelta-. Solo Bella.

-Entonces -se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello-, mucho gusto, Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
